This invention relates to the carbothermic production of aluminum from aluminum oxide and a carbonaceous material, such as carbon, wherein said alumina and carbon are charged to a reduction furnace operated under very specific conditions so as to result in the production of aluminum contaminated with no more than about 10 weight percent of aluminum carbide.